Something In the Water
by LivForever
Summary: "You will still have a happy ending," Mary Margaret stated firmly, "you will. If anything, this just shows how strong we all know you are."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: this will probably make you cry at some point or another.**

Five years.

It had been five years since Regina went into remission. Five years since she married her true love and finally became convinced she deserved a happy ending. Five years since Robin and Roland moved in and her house changed into a home. Regina was finally getting her happy ending and nothing could change that...

"Mom! I'm home!" Henry slammed the front door behind him, dropping his backpack off by the front door and plopping down onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and switched on the television. Regina was rushing around the room, searching everywhere for her other heel. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have a doctor's appointment and I can't find my other shoe," she complained, still searching.

"It's by the front door," Henry recalled.

Regina thanked him and kissed him on the cheek before telling him that his after school snack was on the kitchen counter. "Love you," she called as she was headed out the door.

Henry had a mouth full of peanut butter and apples as he mumbled back, "love you too."

At the doctor's office, Regina was sitting anxiously inside the office of her oncologist, Annie. She could feel her nerves on fire, preparing for the worst but trying to hope for the best. Annie folded her hands across her desk before showing a small smile. "I have your lab results."

Regina swallowed thickly, she could feel that bad news was coming. She should have known; she had dealt with bad news her whole life. "It's back, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Annie admitted honestly, "your breast cancer is back."

Regina was silent for a moment. Thinking of how she was going to break the news to Robin and to Henry… to Mary Margaret. The first time was hard enough but now she would have to tell them again?

"What do we do?" she asked quietly, "more chemotherapy? Surgery?"

"I'd like to start with radiation," Annie explained, "we'll target the affected area and the side effects are minimal when compared to the chemo."

Regina nodded, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. "I have to go," she said suddenly. She grabbed her purse and rushed out of the tiny office, forcing air into her lungs as she ran to her car.

Robin was at Mary Margaret's house, sitting in the living room and drinking a beer with David. They had become good friends over the years and got together almost every weekend. Roland was sitting at the kitchen table in front of a plate of cookies, sneaking one whenever he thought nobody was looking. Mary Margaret was just about to make another batch when there was a knock at her door. She took off her apron and sat it aside, smiling warmly when she saw Regina. "Come in," she welcomed, "how was your appointment?"

Regina stood in the doorway, too lost in her own thoughts to move. Her tears pooled again no matter how hard she fought to keep them at bay. She opened her mouth to deliver the bad news but no words came out. Mary Margaret knew…

"Oh, Regina…" Mary Margaret threw her arms around her best friend, letting her tears fall freely. She hated that Regina had changed her life to be good only to be dealt the worst hand the world had to offer. "It will be alright. You beat it once, you can beat it again."

"I thought that when I proved that I was good that things would change," Regina admitted, staying in the doorway, unprepared to tell Robin the news. "I thought that it was finally my turn for a happy ending but, here I am… again." She laughed at the absurdity.

"You will still have a happy ending," Mary Margaret stated firmly, "you will. If anything, this just shows how strong we all know you are."

Regina didn't say anything. How could she? If Mary Margaret wanted to believe that Regina's happy ending was still out there… who was she to crush that hope? She wasn't that person anymore. "Is Robin still here?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "He's in the living room." She stepped aside so Regina could come in, calling for David to give Robin and Regina some private time.

When Robin laid eyes on her he knew that something was wrong. He could tell by the way her shoulders hung and by the pink that rimmed her eyes. "Love, what's the matter?" He stood up, walking to her side. Reaching for her hands and holding them in his own. She stared into his eyes, too scared to say anything, too hurt. Instead she let her tears finally fall and the sob finally escape from her throat as she leaned into Robin's embrace.

The first diagnosis had been awful. Regina hadn't wanted to take her medicine or allow herself any time to rest and Robin knew very little about current treatment. He had stayed up for days on end reading books on cancer and things he could do to help her feel better. When the treatments progressed, she had finally eased up on her daily activities until the cancer was gone; remission was achieved. Now, standing in the middle of David and Mary Margaret's living room, Robin knew that this was just another obstacle. This was just another horrendous rock thrown into Regina's path. Fate had a funny way of playing it's cards.

"It will all be alright," Robin assured her as he rubbed her back soothingly, "you beat it once and I know you can again."

"Can we please go home?"

Robin nodded as he pulled away. He reached his hand to her face and gently wiped away her tears. "Yes, we can go home and we can tell Henry together. We can do this; together, okay?"

Regina sniffed and then nodded. She was glad that Robin wanted to fight because if she was being honest, she wasn't sure if it was worth it anymore. Why fight so hard to prove yourself worthy when it was only thrown in your face in the end?


	2. Chapter 2

On the ride home, Robin felt it was best if he was the one behind the wheel. He wanted to give Regina a break, even if it was a small one. Instead of going the normal route home, he took a detour and pulled over to the side of the road when they arrived at the lake.

"What are we doing here?" Regina asked glumly, "I really just want to go home."

"This is where we went last time," Robin explained, "after your diagnosis. We came here and you cried and then you said you felt a little better."

"I remember."

"If you can beat this once, I know you can beat this again," Robin went on to say. He took his hand off the wheel and searched for Regina's, squeezing it gently. He was surprised when Regina abruptly pulled away and climbed out of the car.

"I'm not sad," Regina yelled through tight lips, "I am angry!" Robin could see the rage fill her eyes as they darkened and she began pacing back and forth, waving her hands around. "I was suppose to get a happy ending! I changed! I became good! And what did it get me?" She was quiet now and Robin just watched, wanting to say the right thing but not knowing what the right thing was. "What if I can't beat it this time?" Regina looked to the ground, to ashamed to admit that she was scared.

Robin stepped closer to her, gently tilting her chin up so she was looking in his eyes. "You will," he assured her sternly, "I have never known Regina Mills to give up a fight nor lose one." As he held her tight he could feel that she was shaking. He remained silent and let her cry and he would stand there all night if that's how long it took. In his mind, he was cursing all the prophecies and all the rules. They didn't matter. Not anymore.

When Regina was finished crying, she pulled away. Her body went rigid and before Robin knew it there was a fireball forming in her hand. "Regina, what-"

Regina tossed the fireball toward the lake, causing water to splash as it came into contact with the heat. She tossed another one and another one and another one. When she was finished she was breathing heavily, exhausted from using so much magic after a long period with no use. "Can we go home now?"

Once they arrived home, Regina put her emotions aside long enough to cook a nutritious dinner and place it on the table to feed her three favorite boys. Roland and Henry had both grown so much and they never missed an opportunity to stuff their faces.

"How was your appointment, Mom?"

Regina stuffed a bite of her salad into her mouth, hoping to put off the question a little longer. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Henry stopped eating and looked at his mother, really looked at her. He was suddenly blaming himself for not noticing the signs earlier when she first got home. Her eyes were still slightly pink and swollen and that was her telltale sign of crying.

"It didn't go well, did it?"

"Well, the cancer has returned," Regina answered quietly, "but the doctor is confident that with treatment it can disappear again."

Henry got out of his chair and walked around the table to Regina's side, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. No matter how old he got, he would never miss those hugs. "I'm sorry."

When he pulled away Regina gently cupped his cheek. "Henry, you listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault and I promise you I will do everything I can to get well again."

Henry nodded and hugged her one last time before heading back to his plate. Regina noticed the lone tear escape his eye and suddenly she was sick to her stomach. She couldn't stand to see Henry upset and knowing that she caused it only made her feel worse. "I think I'm going to head to bed," she said solemnly, "goodnight."

Roland, who had been quiet through the whole conversation, finally spoke up. "Is Regina gonna be okay?"

"She will be," Henry promised, "she just might be sick for awhile."

Roland seemed to accept the answer and went back to slurping his soup, leaving everyone else at the table to their own thoughts.

Later that night, after dinner and after telling the children the bad news, Regina climbed into bed early and Robin followed suit. "How's Henry?"

"He's the truest believer," Robin reminded her, "he believes that you can beat it."

A small smile creeped on her face, "sounds like my Henry."

"He hasn't changed a bit."

They were silent for a few moments before Regina spoke again. "I made a list."

Robin turned on his side so he was facing her and propped his head onto his hand. "What type of list?"

"A list of things I want to do before… just in case anything happens."

Robin was silent, contemplating if the list was a good idea or a bad one. Sure, it wouldn't hurt to complete the list and make Regina happy but, was this her way of believing that she couldn't beat cancer the second time around? "I'll help you complete everything on that list on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you fight as long as it takes and that you don't give up. We're soulmates and that means I can't live without you. So you don't get to die. Not today and not ten weeks from now and not ten years. You're stuck with me forever. You promised."

Tears threatened to spill out of Regina's eyes but instead she smiled. "I love you, Robin."

He responded by pulling her in for a deep kiss, tasting the leftover taste of lipstick as he did so. "What's number one?"

Regina chuckled, "you don't want to know."

"How can I help you accomplish the task if you won't tell me?"

Regina sighed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Robin smiled his crooked smile and pulled Regina even closer to him, inhaling her sweet scent. "I want to paint the house."

"You want to paint the house?" Robin was shocked. He had never seen Regina decorate in any colors except red, black, and white.

"Yes. I'm thinking a light blue for the living room. That way the furniture will still match. What do you think?"

"I think… it's a lovely idea."


	3. Chapter 3

A week later and Regina's first radiation appointment was getting nearer. Robin wanted to get the painting done before then to give Regina a little happiness and that was precisely why he was standing in the middle of a cluttered room, wanting to pull out his hair. Regina would be downstairs at any moment and the house looked as if a tornado had flown right through it. There was plastic littering the floor and protecting the furniture. Paint cans and paint brushes scattered about and not to mention Roland's toy cars that Robin had already asked him three times to pick up. He sighed.

"What's this?"

Regina was standing at the bottom of the stairs, she had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in a blue dress for the day. Her hair was still damp and hung loosely past her shoulders.

"Paint," he smiled hopefully, "I figured that your first appointment is Monday and I wanted to have the painting finished by then. I figured we could make it a family affair."

Regina smiled, "where are the boys?"

"They should be back from Snow's at any time. I sent them over for some painter's tape. Seems to be the only thing I forgot."

Regina finished the last few steps and made her way to middle of the room where Robin was standing. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to."

Regina smiled on the outside but if she was being honest, she was upset. If Robin wanted to help her finish her list then it meant that he didn't believe she could beat the cancer again. It meant that he was making her happy before she would die. She didn't want to think about it…

Robin felt the tension that suddenly formed in his wife's shoulders and kissed her delicately on the temple. "What is it, love?"

She shook her head, still hanging onto the hug he offered. Maybe if she stayed in his arms then nothing bad would happen. Maybe if she didn't move then the cancer wouldn't grow and she wouldn't have to worry about it. "Nothing."

"Well," Robin said, "I'd like to think I know you and I definitely know that that means something is wrong. Tell me."

"I know I was the one who mentioned the list but… I feel like because you're already starting it- forget it. It's silly."

"Regina, please."

Regina looked him in the eyes and it's like she was under his spell. She wanted to be honest with him. "You don't think I can beat it, do you?" The words came out so small and so scared, Robin almost thought he was dreaming.

"Where did you get that idea from? If anyone can beat this a second time around, it's you." He reached his hand to her cheek and cupped it gently. "I just want to make you happy."

"You are," Regina promised, "just by being you and being here."

They were just about to share an intimate moment when the boys came barging into the house, ranting about how Snow and Charming wouldn't listen to them when the told them it was for family only.

"That's alright," Regina said as pulled away from Robin, "Mary Margaret and David are family."

Henry stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at his mom. She really had come a long way since all those years ago when the curse was first broken. She went through tough times but she still stood tall and her strength and will to fight gave Henry hope that he hadn't experienced before. It was a different type of hope than he was used to.

"Everybody grab a paintbrush," Regina instructed as Mary Margaret and David entered the living room. The more hands the merrier."

"Don't forget about us." Regina looked up to see Emma and Hook in the foyer, taking their coats off. "I hope you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily."

"Of course not, dear," Regina teased, "grab a paint brush."

As the early morning turned into afternoon, the painting was coming along nicely. The largest wall was now covered in a soft pale blue and it accented the white furniture in a beautiful way.

"I think you guys have worked long enough to deserve a lunch break," Regina teased as she sat her paint brush down in one of the paint containers. She had a smile on her face but she was trying to get them to leave the room so she could have a moment alone with Robin. He could read right through her like she was an open book so he politely added that everyone could help themselves in the kitchen. Just as Regina had hoped, Henry and Emma never turned down an offer to eat and everyone else followed suit.

"What's wrong?" Robin questioned once they were alone.

Regina looked to the ground, afraid to admit that she wasn't feeling as well as she should. She had noticed sometime during the painting that her chest was starting to cause her pain and that usually wasn't a good sign.

"You can tell me."

Regina sighed. She knew she could tell him anything and she was thankful for that. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know. It was that admitting that she was hurting out loud would make this real again, and she wanted to hold off on the cancer talk for as long as she could. "My chest is bothering me," she whispered. "Sort of how it was before my appointment…"

_It was just after two in the morning and Regina was sitting up in bed, clutching her chest in pain. She wished that Robin was awake because she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. This was exactly how she felt before her first diagnosis. She was about to try and let sleep overtake her body again when she swallowed her pride and gently shook Robin awake._

"_What is it?" He had waken immediately because he knew that Regina wouldn't bother him unless it was serious. He sat up and threw the covers off of his body when he saw a tear slowly trail down her cheek._

"_My chest is hurting," she whispered brokenly, "just like before…."_

_Robin sighed and pulled her close to him. "Should we go to the emergency room?"_

"_No! No, just… hold me."_

_Robin wouldn't argue with that. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his front into her backside, leaving tender kisses into her hairline. "It will pass," he said hopefully._

_Regina didn't say anything. Instead she focused on Robin breathing into her ear and the scent of his aftershave, trying to focus on anything except the pain radiating in her chest._

"If it keeps bothering you we can go to the emergency room after dinner, alright? No arguments."

Regina nodded reluctantly. "Please don't tell them. I don't want them worrying about me."

"Too late." Regina and Robin both turned to see Mary Margaret in the doorway. "I didn't mean to intrude but Roland wants apple pie and- Regina you're crazy if you think I'm not going to ask you how you're feeling everytime I see you. That's what friends do; that's what _family_ _does." _

"I just don't want-"

"I'm going to worry," Mary Margaret argued, "so please be honest with me. Let me be here for you this time."

Regina didn't know what to say. She knew that Mary Margaret would worry whether Regina assured her she was fine or not. She knew how persistent she was. However, Regina wasn't ready for people to dote over yet. She wasn't ready to admit defeat yet.

Robin saw the conflicting emotions course through Regina and he knew that this conversation would either end on a good note or a bad note. He braced himself for impact.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was sitting impatiently in one of the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs as she waited for her oncologist. Her hand was tangled into Robin's as she tried to focus her thoughts on something positive.

"Calm down, love," Robin whispered as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Can't we just go home and crawl back into bed?"

Robin smiled sadly, "if I could make that happen, I would."

She opened her mouth to say something when Annie became visible in the doorway and called for Regina to follow her back. She never let go of Robin's hand. They followed Annie into her office and sat down in front of her desk, both hoping for good news.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Nervous," Regina admitted, "I know I did it before but…"

"That's alright," Annie said, "it can still be nerveracking. I heard you were having some pain in your chest the other day?"

Regina sighed and cursed Mary Margaret under her breath. If this friendship was going to work then she needed to learn to keep her mouth shut. "It was nothing. Just a little tightness is all."

Annie nodded, knowing that Regina was a very stubborn woman. "After the radiation today, you shouldn't feel any side effects. Those shouldn't start until the third or fourth dose. However, if you experience anymore tightness you have to call me right away. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. If you'll follow me."

Robin squeezed Regina's hand one more time before she left. He kissed her gently and promised her that he would be waiting in the waiting room for when she was finished. She nodded and reluctantly let him go.

In the waiting room, Robin was greeted by Mary Margaret and Belle along with Henry and Roland. "We're here for support," Mary Margaret smiled, "I figured she wouldn't mind us all here the first time."

"She'll be thrilled," Robin grinned.

In the procedure room, Regina was lying uncomfortably on the procedure table, cursing the person who invented hospital gowns. She felt like her whole body was on display for the world to see. Annie could see the tension in her patient so she squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'm going to go in the other room for this but if you need anything just press that button." She pointed to a small button that was in arm's length of the machine. "Try to think of something to take your mind off of it and remember to breathe… and stay still."

Regina nodded, remembering the first time she had gone through this. She had been so nervous that she couldn't keep still and the procedure took longer than usual. She pushed the negative thoughts away as Annie left the room and tried to focus on something more positive.

"_Regina! Could you come here for a minute?"_

_Regina was upstairs, having just finished giving Roland a bath and putting him to bed. He had been sick for the past few days and she had been the one to calm him when he was upset and to soothe the fevers that often consumed his tiny body. When he was sick he wanted nobody near him except Regina. She had the magic touch. _

_As she made her way downstairs she was mentally preparing a speech in her head. Didn't Robin understand that getting a sick child to sleep was not a simple task? When she rounded the corner and into the kitchen, all thoughts left her mind._

_The table was set up with a gorgeous dinner that Robin couldn't possibly have made on his own. There were two candles casting shadows on the walls of the dimly lit room and Robin was standing in the middle of it all._

"_Regina," he began as he walked closer to her, grabbing her hand and getting down on one knee._

"_Robin," she whispered, tears coating her throat. She knew what was coming and she couldn't believe it. All of these years and she was finally getting her happy ending… She nearly sobbed at the thought that her life was finally changed._

"_Regina," he repeated, "for the past few years I have watched you change into something so powerful… something that I love very much. I watched you change into something _good_. A hero. I have wanted nothing more in my life than to find someone to spend my time with. After seeing you with Roland these past few weeks, I realized that that person was you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box, opening it to reveal the gold band with a huge silver diamond. "I never want to be apart from you and I would love it if you would agree to become my wife."_

_Regina was at a loss for words. She had nothing to say. Tears were steadily pouring down her cheeks as she stared into Robin's eyes, not even seeing the expensive jewelry. She pulled him up from his position and threw herself around him. "Yes," she whispered, "yes."_

_Robin hugged her tightly, smiling to himself and letting his own tears fall. He had waited some time for the perfect moment to propose and his nerves had gotten the better of him more than once. This moment, however, had turned out more perfect than he had hoped._

_When Regina finally pulled away, Robin took the ring out of the box. "You forgot to look."_

_Regina chuckled before holding her hand out and letting Robin slide the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful."_

"_Not as beautiful as you."_

_Regina grinned. She vowed to never take the ring off, no matter what. That ring was to stay on her finger at all times._

"You're all finished."

Regina was brought back to reality as Annie entered the room. She mentally noted that she didn't have her ring on, wanting to feel the reminder that her life really had changed and that she wasn't just dreaming. "Can I put my jewelry back on now?"

"Of course," Annie nodded as she handed Regina the small plastic bag containing her wedding ring. "Eager to put it back on?"

"I never take it off," Regina said, "it's a reminder to me… that I'm not who I once was."

Annie smiled sadly. She had known Regina for quite sometime now but she had never known her as the Evil Queen. She only knew the Regina who would do anything to protect her son and who had saved the town more times than one. She couldn't imagine Regina ever being a person such as the Evil Queen. "If you feel any discomfort I want you to call me," Annie informed, "I'm serious."

Regina nodded, "I'll call," she assured, "you have my word." Regina left the claustrophobic room and found her way back to the waiting room, wanting to kiss Robin as soon as possible. She was caught off guard when she saw her friends waiting with him. "What are you guys doing her?" She reached for Robin's hand as she spoke, needing the contact.

"For support," Henry answered, "to remind you that you aren't in this alone."

"And I figured you would be hungry so lunch is on me," Belle added.

"I'm here as your friend," Mary Margaret chimed in, "because it's just what friends do."

Regina smiled before turning to Belle, "I am starved… lunch at Granny's?"

"Of course."

The group of friends walked out of the hospital together and something about that gave Regina a sense of power; a sense of hope. Maybe this was just another hard path in her way or maybe it was the end… whatever it was, it didn't matter. Regina wasn't alone anymore and that was all she wanted in life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter is an M. **

Robin threw his shirt aside and turned his back to Regina, she was shaking now, needing this moment now more than ever. He took a step towards her and gazed in her eyes as she stared his body ever, taking in every small detail about him. Robin reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around his bare body. She scooted as close as possible. "Yes."

Robin smirked, leaned in kissed her gently. He didn't linger and instead pulled away quickly, moving his hand from her face down her side and causing her to get goosebumps. Regina closed her eyes in bliss as he began to trace circles on her back and for the moment, she wasn't thinking about her cancer or about the side effects she would be experiencing soon. Right now, all she was thinking about was her love for Robin.

"Robin…" she whimpered softly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear. Regina didn't respond before Robin trailed his hands down her hips to the hem of her shirt and laid them gently upon her stomach. He knew her chest was a sensitive area and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt her. She nodded subtly, giving him the okay. He pushed her shirt up and traced his hand up her flat stomach to the bottom of her bra before pulling her shirt all the way off. He looked into her eyes as he unhooked her bra. "So beautiful."

He kissed her once more before reached for her jeans, unbuttoning them and throwing them over the side of the bed and onto the floor. His hands began to caress her legs starting at her calves and working their way up to her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat as he looped his fingers into her panties and began pulling them down too, tossing them to join the jeans on the floor.

"I am one lucky man," he said as he ran his hands up her thighs again, making her whole body feel like pins and needles.

Regina blushed at his words before he leaned down to kiss the inside of her thighs. She sighed happily and arched her back, finally beginning to forget about all the insecurities she had bottled up. Regina sighed as Robin finally let his tongue settle into where he wanted to be. He licked her center slowly at first, listening to her moan and smirking as she gripped the sheets tightly.

"Robin…" she whimpered gently as he pulled her closer to him, wanting to taste more. Regina squeezed her eyes shut. Robin could feel her tension building within her and knew it wouldn't be too long before she fell of the edge so he slowly flicked his tongue against her clit, teasing her with every stroke of his tongue. Soon her whole body arched off the bed and she moaned out his name as she tried to catch her breath. He gently kissed the inside of her thigh one more time before pulling away.

"I love you," Robin said before leaning in for another passionate kiss.

"Convince me," Regina smirked.

Robin chuckled as he slowly began to guide himself inside of her. When he filled her completely their eyes met and he noticed she was crying. "I love you too."

He wiped the tear with his thumb as he slowly began to move inside of her. He continued the same pace and until Regina moaned for him to move faster. He quickened the pace and she gasped, wanting more. "Oh Robin…"

He could feel her walls tightening around him and he smiled and pressed his lips against hers. She moaned into his mouth as she the pressure that had been building was finally released and she gripped his hips with her strength. Robin slowed his pace when he was finished and watched with a smile as Regina's chest rose and fell with every breath. She was glowing from the candle light and he never wanted to leave the position he was in.

"Do you think about it?" They were lying together now, Regina's head on Robin's chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. She thought it was ironic but it also made her happy to know how far she had come.

"Think about what?" Robin asked as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Think about losing another wife?"

"Regina… that isn't going to happen."

"I just don't want you to be depressed if it happens," Regina added, "I don't mean to be glum. I just… I want you to be happy."

Robin sighed, "I'm happy with you."

They were silent for a few moments before Regina spoke again. "Do you want to know what's next on the list?"

"Of course. Number one is finished, what happens to be number two?"

"I want to do something nice for Mary Margaret."

Robin looked at her, really looked at her. He knew that their friendship had changed over the past several years and he knew they were closer than ever. "Why is that?"

"I spent so long trying to hurt her… if I could take it back, I would. Mary Margaret is my best friend… the only person that has been a constant in my life ever since that day. I… she's family."

"I think we can come up with something for her. Maybe we can-"

"Mom." The quiet whisper came from outside the door and Regina bit her lip, stifling a laugh as Robin's eyes nearly popped out of his head, afraid that his son would walk in on them without any clothes on.

"What is it, Roland?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Go back to your bed sweetheart, I'll be there in just a second." She heard his small footsteps disappear as he walked away from their door, hopefully back to his bedroom. "It was wonderful while it lasted but motherhood calls." She pulled away from him but Robin pulled her back for one last kiss.

"We should do this more often."

Regina smirked before slipping on her pajama bottoms and heading down the hall to tend to her sick son.


End file.
